The Living Nightmare
by dragonshensi
Summary: When the Borgia hire the Living Nightmare, a.k.a. The Deadly Harlequinn to kill Ezio, will he be able to get out alive? Takes place during Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

The Living Nightmare

An Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood fanfic.

Cesare walked down the corridors of the castle, along with the Pope, Rodrigo, who always was his father. Every five seconds they passed a heavily armed guard. They couldn't take any chances, especially since Ezio was out there and wanting their heads. In a matter of weeks the assassin had been destroying what the Borgia had worked so hard to mantain. They were losing their support and their control over Rome.

"How do you intend on stopping the assassin?" Rodrigo asked

"Easy father," Cesare answered, a dark smile on his face, " How do you kill an assassin?"

Rodrigo didn't answer so Cesare just continued, "With another assassin. I have hired one of the best and one of the deadlist. He goes by the name of the Harlequin."

At that the Pope stopped in his tracks. He had a look of absolute fear on his face. Finally he spoke up, " Are you insane! Have you not heard the rumors!"

"They are just rumors old man." Cesare said, getting slightly annoyed that once again his father was talking to him like a moron.

"That maniac is unpredictable. He is said to be insane!" Rodrigo yelled.

"He is also said to be the best at killing." Cesare replied, "Now enough. He is waiting for us in the main hall."

They were almost to the main hall. Cesare could tell that his father was thinking about turning the other way and running. However Rodrigo didn't and they went into the huge room together. Inside they were surprised to see that the entire room was empty.

"So where is he?" Rodrigo asked, with a mix of annoyance and relief.

Suddenly a figure dropped down from the ceiling, landing in front of the pair. The person had on a green jester outfit, while wearing a metal mask. The mask had an unnerving grin painted on it. Strapped to the man's waist was knives, which made Cesare and the Pope take a step back.

"So you are the Harlequin?" Cesare asked, a bit startled by the assassin's sudden appearance. The figure just nodded.

"Who else would I be?" The Harelquin replied, the voice sounded chilly and kinda high-pitched, like he was about to laugh.

"Anyway," Cesare continued, despite the fact that his voice was cracking, " I want you to kill Ezio Audittore. That man has been a thorn in my side for too long. Bring me his head and I'll reward you handsomely."

" The Assassin is as good as dead." Harlequin said, " I'll bring his head on a silver platter. And maybe I'll bring his hands as well. Don't you fancy types like finger food?"

With that joke the Harlequinn let a disturbing cackle. The laughter was full of madness and it sent shivers down the Borgia men's spines. The man suddenly turned and ran up the wall. He smoothly climbed his way up and out of a nearby window. They could still hear the Harelquinn's insane laughter, but it soon got fainter and fainter.

" I sure hope you know what you're doing." Rodrigo said, trying to calm his nerves.

" Of course I know what I'm doing!" Cesare shouted, although he wasn't really sure himself now.


	2. Chapter 2:Clowning Around

Chapter 2: Clowning Around

Ezio's blade stabbed through the chest of one of the soldiers then kicked another in the stomache as he charged him. These guys were child's play for him. Pretty soon they'll be out of his way and he could get their general that was standing away from the fight at a distance. The man was nothing but a coward, just sitting by and letting his men do all the work. Ezio couldn't wait to end this guy's life.

Suddenly, blades fell from the sky and hit his enemies. They all dropped like flies at Ezio's feet. The general's eyes went wide, not sure how the assassin could have done that, the only problem was, Ezio wasn't the one that did it. Just then the general fell to his knees, a look of pain on his face. Blood dripped from his mouth and he fell forward, dead. Standing behind him was a man, or at least he looked like a man. He wore a carnival costume and a mask. He looked like a Harlequin.

"Sorry to cut the fight short,"the man said,"but now I can have you all to myself."

The clown was twirling two blades around his hands. He may have looked funny and comical, but Ezio could tell this Harlequin was far from harmless. He put a hand on his sword, ready for a fight.

"What do you want clown?"Ezio asked.

"I want your head assassin."The Harlequin answered, and cackled. Quick as lightning the man reached at his belt and threw four throwing knives at Ezio. Ezio pulled out his sword and blocked two of the knives. Unforunately, one of the blades stabbed him in his right shoulder and the other grazed his left leg.

Ezio hissed in pain but tried to ignore his wounds. He leaped towards the insane clown and brought his blade down on the man's head. However, Ezio's sword made no contact, the Harlequinn easily dodged the blade and somersaulted away from the assassin, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Quit clowning around and face me like a man!"Ezio shouted.

"What's wrong?In a hurry to die?"the Harlequinn questioned,"Learn to be patient!I'm having fun!"

While doing a handstand with one hand, he used the other to throw more knives at Ezio. Ezio leaped out of the way of the knives and used his own knives against the Harlequinn. He threw all the knives he had in his belt at the clown, but it was all for nothing. The man easily avoided them with leaps and flips.

"Is that the best you got assassin?"the Harlequinn sneered,"I don't really see why you're such a pain in the ass for the Borgia."

"So you're working for the Borgia then?"Ezio said.

"You bet. They paid me good money for your head."The man replied,"but to be honest as soon as I'm done with you I'm going after the Borgia just for the hell of it."

"They're mine Harlequinn!"Ezio barked.

"Finder's keepers!"the Harlequinn laughed,"What are you going to do to stop me!"

"This!"Ezio screamed, and fired his knife gun at the Harlequinn. The knife stabbed him in the chest and the force of the impact caused the man to be knocked backwards into a merchant stand. The stand crumpled on to the clown.

Ezio quickly ran into a nearby alley and made his way to La Volpe's hideout. He wasn't sure the Harlequinn was dead or not, but Ezio wasn't sticking around to find out. His shoulder was burning from the wound and he was limping from the pain in his leg. He would need to heal.

Just then Ezio heard a cackle far off behind him, followed by the Harlequinn screaming into the air,"Maybe another time then assassin!I'm in no hurry! I've got all the time in the world!"


End file.
